hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Pit
Into the Pit 'is the 10th scene of ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. It is the second scene of Act 3: Climax, and is the fourth scene where the Fans are playable. It takes place on December 9th, 1991. Gameplay Intro The level starts with the Fans talking about the recent TV news report on their Moving Up killing spree (except Alex who had missed it). Tony believes that they must kill more people to be on the news, while Corey points out that they can't go and kill random people. Alex tells them about some creeps that she bought weed from, and they head out to kill them and score some drugs for her. Level The first area is a small decrepit house that is patrolled by six gang members, one of them a thug. The entrance is decorated with "LEAVE OR DIE," similar to the "DIE" graffiti at the entrance to No Mercy. The second and third areas take place in the sewers under the house, where thugs, gang members and dogs are encountered. The third area contains some living quarters and a room where dead bodies are melted in acid baths and poured down the drain, likely victims of gang war or the drug trade. This grisly scene is perhaps in reference to the Fans' failed siege of Stronghold, where many bodies are buried in the resort pool. Transcript Newspaper (read by Mark) "Galaxy film once again received heavy critique over latest block buster ... Sparked a controversy over the film adaptation of Miami Maniac murders." Intro dialogue '''Mark: "Did you guys catch the news on channel 6 last night? Looks like we're famous now." Corey: "Yeah, looks like we got our five minutes of fame." Tony:' ''"I'd say it was more like two." '''Alex: "Damn, I didn't catch it. What did they say? Do you think you can call the news station and ask for a copy? I mean, I'd pay big bucks to see it!" Tony: "Why don't you call the police and turn yourself in while you're at it?" Mark: "Yeah, that probably wouldn't be a good idea... I'm sure they'll run another story on us sooner or later anyway." Tony: "I'm not so sure about that. We'd have to off more people first, y'know." Corey: "He's right. Not sure what to do about that. We can't just go out and kill random people now, can we?" Alex: "I might have an idea. ... I bought some weed from a couple of creeps on NW 168th a few days ago. It looked like they had their stash in a storage shed close by." Tony: "You want us to go treasure hunting for more drugs, huh?" Alex: "Well, there might be more assholes there. I don't know. You got anything better to do?" Mark: "I wouldn't mind going for a ride. Let's check it out, guys! We can always grab some pizza if we don't find anything." Level Dialogue If the player is playing as Tony, then the other fan will be Mark. Otherwise Tony will be the other fan. Other fan: "...That's all there was to it, huh?" Player fan: "Did you hear that?" Other fan: "Hear what?..." Player fan: "Sounds like someone's in that room over there..." Other fan: "I already checked, there's no one in there..." Bugs * There exists a bug when, if the last enemy of the level is killed while the player fan is standing where the other fan appears in the dialogue which leads to the player checking the sewers, then the cutscene would play as normal, but the player would have to go to the car (The way to the sewers won't be open) instead of to the sewers, therefore, finish the level. The maximum obtainable rank is D+, the point number at around 15000-40000 max, and the time of level completion will be 0.00.000. Music * "Blizzard" by Light Club plays during the intro. * "Voyager" by Jasper Byrne plays during the first area of the level. * "We're Sorry" by Life Companions plays during the second and third areas of the level. Category:Hotline Miami 2 Scenes Category:Chapter Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes